Car Wash
''Car Wash ''is an episode in The Sleepover Club. Frankie wants to find a way to make sleepovers more exciting, so she suggests that from now on, every sleepover has to be special. Rosie suggests themes for the sleepovers, not every week, just once a month. The girls think of witches and wizard sleepovers as well as detective sleepovers. Then they realize, they need money to do it right. Unlike they thought, their parents are not very supportive. To buy "fancy costumes", as Frankie's mother says, the girls ought to work. Lyndz hasn't got much time, as her gymkhana is coming up. At school, Ms. Nickels tells the class about fair, healthy competition and building up a successful business. Afterward, the SOC's decide to be a new company: Sleepover Inc. Fliss becomes treasurer. While Frankie, Fliss, Kenny, and Rosie meet up at the Beach Hut Café to collect ideas, Lyndz has other business to attend. Thanks to the M&M's, the other girls quickly find out the truth. Lyndz has her own money-making scam: dog-walking. She claims, that she needs the money urgently for a new saddle. As Fliss states, that the money was supposed to be for the club jar, Lyndz gets angry and walks away. Meanwhile, the other girls come up with the idea to wash cars in the park. Sara and Alana, the rivals of the SOC's overhear their talking and follow Lyndz to "comfort" her. In reality, they want to find out more about the girls' plans. Lyndz angrily tells them about the Sleepover Club being broke. Sara isn't going to ignore a chance like that, as it is her desire to be in the club, but Frankie tells her, the club has no vacancies, even when Sara offers her money. At school, the girls use an empty classroom to make signs and leaflets for the carwash. Accidentally, one of these leaflets gets into Sara's hands. Sara and Alana bribe the M&M's into helping them because there's money involved and they want to spoil the SOC's plan at all prices. The boys finally agree. The big day dawns. The Sleepover girls put up the signs and leaflets to direct traffic, being observed by the M&M's. As soon as the girls are gone, the M&M's move the signs, directing the cars down their street to their carwash. After twenty-five minutes without a single customer, Frankie gets suspicious and looks out for the reason. She finds Lyndz, curiously looking at the signs and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Frankie accuses Lyndz of being responsible for diverting the traffic. Lyndz is totally steamed up. Meanwhile, Rosie finds out the truth. After telling the others, Frankie feels miserable and follows Lyndz to the dog shelter where she apologizes. Lyndz accepts the apology and is even willing to help the other girls in the park. While Sara, Alana and the boys only make 25 bucks, the SOC's have earned 250 bucks at the end of the day. Counting their money, they hear Sara and Alana passing by, talking of long, relaxing baths after all the effort. Kenny gives them quite a surprise, when she directs their hose at them, suggesting a cold shower might be a better idea. Sara and Alana run away, screaming loudly. Rosie can't stop herself from cat-calling at them: "Sara Tiara and Alana Banana, the drowned rats of Crescent Bay." The SOC's howl with laughter at their rivals' faces. Afterward, the girls meet at the Beach Hut Café, ordering five very berry smoothies from Mr. S. They decide to give each club member 50 $. Lyndz decides to buy a good second-hand saddle from the dog-walking money, giving her share to the Wildlife Shelter down by the creek, that may need to shut down because they can't afford to look after the animals anymore. Fliss, as treasurer keeps 50 $, the rest of the money goes to the Wildlife Shelter. Ms. Nickels introduces their project in front of the whole class and makes it a Social Service Project. The SOC's give Lyndz saddle soap as a redemption. As the girls think about what they would do with a million dollars, Rosie suggests buying a time machine "because you could always travel to the good times", as she says. Frankie concludes the episode, stating "As long as you've got your mates, it's money in the bank". Cast Main Cast *Frankie - Caitlin Stasey *Fliss - Ashleigh Chisholm *Kenny - Hannah Wang *Lyndz - Basia A'Hern *Rosie - Eliza Taylor-Cotter Regular Recuring Cast *Matthew - Ryan Corr *Michael - Blake Hampson *Marco - Stefan La Rosa *Sara - Annaliese Woods *Alana - Ashleigh Brewer Co - Starring *Mrs Nickels - Emma Skelton *Mr Stephanopolous - Vince D'Amaco *Helena - Shanyn Abmar Category:Episodes